Unknown
by NNP
Summary: The decision to have Trunks was not an easy one for our favorite couple. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spur of the moment type of thing…

Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked, I did not own Dragonball-Z :)

* * *

Bulma sat on the kitchen stool, in jeans and her lab coat, eating her fruit, swinging her legs like a delighted child. She didn't know how she got into this situation but she liked it.

"Bulma, dear, you seem extra happy this morning." Commented Bunny as she placed pancakes and syrup on the kitchen table.

At that moment, Vegeta walked in, "I wonder why that is," he asked with an obvious grunt.

Bunny was almost positive he knew; she had overheard them talking last night.

Bulma completely ignored him, unusual for her. "I'm off to get some work done in the lab," She announced to no one in particular. She dropped her fruit in the garbage and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't work too hard dear!" Bunny yelled. She then quietly added, "It wont be good for the baby!" and giggled. Vegeta cringed and grabbed his pancakes.

Bulma was at her desk in her lab for a little under 10 minutes before she was interrupted. "You're bringing too much attention to yourself woman." Vegeta said before he gently twirled her chair around so that she was facing him.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Can I not be happy?" She asked as she stood up and looked him directly in his eyes.

This woman had some nerve. As weak as she was, she still stood up to him without fear. She was staring him down like he couldn't end her right where she stood. She never ceased to amaze him. He didn't know how he got in this situation but he was lost. He quickly regained his composure, "Happy to be having my child, a sayain child, you're just not listening to me when I tell you how challenging this will be, this child will tear you apart, for one who claims to be a genius, you're not thinking rationally right now!"

Instead of her usual smart response, she smiled and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "Aww...somebody's worried!" She teased and turned around fully intending to sit back down and start her work- that was before she was yanked back around for the second time.

"Woman, this is serious, he will kill you, do you understand what I am saying?" Vegeta spat angrily, he was done playing nice, he'd given her enough time to come to her senses.

She too had had enough, "We had this conversation last night, I understand the risk and yes I have decided to have this baby, can you just respect my decision and support me, is it too much to ask?" She angrily shouted.

"So you've made your decision, you're going through with it?"

"Yes."

He immediately turned around and walked away.

She didn't know how she got in this situation but for some reason she felt a pang in her heart. As she sat back down at her desk, finally ready to begin her work uninterrupted, a single tear fell from her eyes. This was not going to be easy.

She was such a stubborn enigma. He was fighting against her and she wasn't budging. He could not live with himself if anything happened to her. Instead of going to train, he flew off to meditate. By the time he returned, Capsule Corp was quiet and all of the lights were out. He went into the kitchen and ate the food Mrs. Briefs left over for him. His thoughts went back to Bulma, if he wanted her dead, he reasoned he would kill her himself and not allow his unborn child to do so.

He finished his meal quicker than usual and proceeded to the guest room. As much as he knew it would hurt her, he just couldn't deal with her right now; he couldn't sleep with her in the room they had grown to share over the past couple of months. He felt her ki as he approached; it was a little too late to turn around. It was his fault; he was too distracted to notice it before.

He groaned and stood in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, she yawned, you didn't think I'd let you get off that easily did you?"

"Bulma..." he started.

"**DON'T**, can you just lay with me, I'm pregnant and right now I just want to be next to you, appease me for once oh mighty one."

Times like this she still found a way to make him smirk. He resigned, he wouldn't win this battle. She had made up her mind and he was forced to accept it no matter how much he disagreed. He never thought about bringing a child into this world, especially with his own world gone. He had to admit that if anyone could do it Bulma could. He joined her in the guest bed after his quick shower. She immediately draped her legs over him and put her arms over his neck.

"It seems like I am the only person who wants to have this baby."

"You have my support Bulma."

"Thank you, can we talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, I told you how I felt. If you want someone who likes to talk you'll have to find scarface."

She playfully hit him." I feel like there's something you're not telling me, you can talk to me, I want to know what's going on."

He knew she would not let him drop the subject. They were similar in that aspect.

He started, "We don't know if you're strong enough…"

"We already conquered that, if Chi-Chi could do it than so can I, try again Mr."

He finally gave in, "I don't know _how_ to be a father… I don't know if I _could _be a father."

She looked up at him with a soft smile, "I don't know how to be a mother, but I'd like to, we can do this together."

"What do you expect from me?"

"Besides beating the androids? I want you to continue being you, I want you to be here for our son, in whatever way that is for you, I want you to be a father, what do you expect from me?"

"Are you really asking me that right now woman?"

She chuckled, "Yes, now answer me!"

He smirked, "I guess I expect you to be a woman and continue doing all of those slave chores you've been doing."

"You're such a jerk!"

He didn't respond. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

She interrupted the silence, "Are we really going to have this baby even though neither one of us know what we're doing?"

"It appears so."

"Thank you for believing in us," she whispered in his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek. They soon drifted off to sleep. Neither one of them knew how they ended up in this situation, how two people so similar, who seemingly hated each other so much, could come together and turn that hate into passion, admiration, love…he didn't know how he became so tamed, she didn't know how much she had changed, but they both liked it.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I feel like I'm stuck at this point where I can do one shots but I want to take it to the next level with chapter long fics and maybe A/U's. Granted, I'm grateful I'm even doing one shots but how can I get to that next level? If you have any suggestions, advice, comments please PM me :). I will be continuing this story, just have to get some creative juices! Review with suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's a little drabble...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonball-Z! :(dang

* * *

"It's getting harder isn't it?" Vegeta asks, although he already knows the answer.

They're on the couch in the living room. The television is off and the night is still. Her head is lying on his lap, his hands are gently stroking her blue hair, and her legs are dangling over the edge of the couch. They're comfortable in their element, his affection displayed more openly in their home in the recent months of her pregnancy.

"No, I'm fine," Bulma responds, unwilling to be viewed as weak. She attempts to sit up and get off the couch but he maintains control over her and keeps her in place.

"Don't," he softly says.

She halts.

She's eight months pregnant and the pain is unlike anything that she has ever experienced in her life. She feels like a fool. She's suffering from back pains, stomach pains, and unbearable migraines. One of which has landed her in the lap of her prince. All of sudden, the weight of all the pain that she has been holding in has to be released and before she can stop it, she starts crying, she is unable to control her emotions.

"Vegeta, I don't know how much I can take." She muffles in between tears.

A few months ago she was warned. He fought so vehemently against her having this child but she wanted a family. She figured the pain would be temporarily but the love of her son would last forever. How naïve of her, she was so focused on building a family that she ultimately was willing to risk her life. She was almost positive that she was going to die giving birth to her son. There would be a family, but she would not be included. She softly cried herself to sleep.

He was right all along.

He didn't know how to respond. Emotions were so abstract, so foreign to him. The only emotions he could display produced a sayain child. He remained quiet and instead rubbed her temples and held her tighter as she fell asleep. Nights like this were increasing; he'd have to comfort her in order to mitigate the pain and help her sleep. He didn't know how much of this he could take. He didn't know how he got in this situation, to this point where he was weakened to the state that he catered to this woman's every need, but he felt fear. He was afraid that he was going to lose her. This fear was unlike any that he had every experienced. It was greater than the fear he had a year ago when Frieza and King Cold arrived back on Earth. He was petrified that he was going to lose her, the one woman who took him in when he had no where to go, who cared for him despite his flaws, and aroused such foreign feelings that he couldn't name.

He wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

A/N: Review, Review, Review! I can't believe I'm doing something more than a one-shot! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I can see this fic becoming a great one, I just need some motivation from you, readers! So read & review, it's only right! :). BTW is Vegeta OOC? Thoughts? Just wondering!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, your favs, and your follows! I would not have made it this far without you all! I hit a brick wall with writing this chapter, not my best, but I did what I could. I hope you all aren't too disappointed!

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

* * *

Bulma clutched both sides of the bed, screamed out in pain and pushed with all of her might.

She had been in labor for over 15 hours. She was extremely exhausted. Capsule Corp's emergency rooms had become her own personal maternity ward with an adjoined nursery.

Tears streamed from her eyes. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore. Her pregnancy had extended for more than nine months. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it anymore but she wanted to try one more time, she wanted to prove that she wasn't some weakling. She was a strong woman who was a genius and she was going to birth this baby even if it was the last thing she did.

But where was he?

She was sure that he would be back for this. He abruptly left in the night over four months ago, when her pain became so severe that she couldn't walk. He didn't even say goodbye. She thought he changed but she was foolish. Those signs of affection and compassion were lost memories.

"Push, baby, push!," Bunny encouraged while rubbing her daughter's back.

Bulma closed her eyes, thought of all she had bravely stood up to in her life and gave one final push.

It took all of the energy she had.

The crying of a baby filled the room. "He has a tail!" The doctor surprisingly yelled as he cut the umbilical cord and picked the newborn up.

"I do hope you remember the non disclosure statement you signed Dr. Evans," said .

Dr. Evans calmly nodded and handed the newborn to a nurse who took him to the adjoined nursery.

Bulma took her last breath. The sound of the electronic monitor displaying a flat line penetrated the ears of everyone in the room.

Before the Briefs could respond they were rushed out.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs didn't know they got here but they weren't ready to lose their one and only daughter.

In front of the maternity ward, Bunny collapsed in the arms of Dr. Briefs, "We can't lose Bulma, we just can't!"

"You won't," came a familiar voice, a voice that hadn't been heard in the past four months, the voice of Vegeta.

"Do what you have to do to save my daughter!" Dr Briefs exclaimed.

Bulma's ki was faint but it was still there as distant as it was and that gave him a glimmer of hope. He attempted to maintain composure as he walked into the maternity ward. His heart almost dropped. She looked so much weaker than she looked when he left her over four months ago. He almost regretted it but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't bare to watch her suffer without doing something drastic that he would have later regretted.

Dr. Evans left the room. Vegeta looked down at the mother of his child and wiped her sweaty hair out of her face. He put his hand over her heart and transmitted some of his energy to her. His aim was to increase her ki immediately, if he didn't it would completely disappear and she would be gone.

He waited.

He didn't know how he got in this situation but he was relieved when he felt her ki gradually increase. She opened her eyes. The flat line disappeared and the electronic monitor resumed its normal sound. He sighed with relief.

She squinted her eyes and stared at him for one minute, "You're back?"

"Save your energy." He softly said before walking out.

He turned to the Briefs who were silently crying for their daughter. "She needs to reserve her energy, no lab, no work."

"Thank You!" Bunny exclaimed before embracing Vegeta.

"Will you stay?" Dr. Briefs asked.

He didn't respond instead he detached Bunny and merely walked into the nursery.

Vegeta examined the newborn and cringed. His lavender hair was something he definitely inherited from his mother. This brat almost killed Bulma, something he knew would happen. She foolishly thought she was as strong as Kakarott's wife but that harpy was a fighter and Bulma was not. He knew it would take all of her energy. He came back right in time. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if he arrived even a day late.

Bulma's ki was stable; he figured she would be in the ward for at least a week. Her parents would take care of the baby in the interim. His work here was done. He would continue his training on Earth so he could monitor his family's progress. He had ascended in space but he knew there was room for growth, he could get even stronger.

Over the next week, Bulma drifted in and out of sleep. Had he really visited her or was she dreaming? She couldn't remember and her parents wouldn't tell her. She was able to leave the maternity ward, seven days after Trunks was born. She was still in recovery, no lab, no work. She spent most of her time with baby Trunks who she believed was a spitting image of his father, minus his hair of course.

She didn't know how she got in this situation but she was happy that she had survived.

She now realized how complicated having a sayain child truly was. She promised herself that she would not birth another one. One was enough. She valued her life. She was done. She didn't know what was going on with her and Vegeta so she was sure this would be their only child and she was fine with that.

Bulma breastfeed Trunks while she watched television. She couldn't find anything interesting so she decided to settle on the news. Recently the news reported about her newborn child and his nameless father, she was curious to see if they would report anything of substance today. A blonde woman was reporting the seven day forecast when she was abruptly interrupted.

A newscaster appeared on the screen. He was reporting from Amembo Island. The background was completely chaotic. Screams could be heard, buildings were destroyed, and flames were everywhere. The newscaster was clearly panicking, "Amembo Island is now under attack, I repeat, Amembo Island is now under attack, everyone stay inside, military forces are on their way!"

Bulma's heart stopped.

This was bad. She looked up and was surprised to see Vegeta with his arms crossed in his usual stance. He wore his sayain battle gear. How long had he been there? She was dumfounded and she didn't know how to react. Should she kiss him, hug him, or slap him for leaving her in the middle of the night? None of it seemed appropriate, she looked in his eyes. He was completely serious and focused like a sayain ready for battle.

She didn't know how they got here but for the first time in the past three years she was petrified.

Vegeta finally broke the silence, "The androids have arrived."

* * *

A/N: Idk where I'm going with this but this is the product of me typing away! Sooo should I continue? Should I end it here? I don't know how I'll do with fighting scenes but…. Please review and PM with advice, suggestions, and comments Review, Review, Review! I feel good about this story and I hope you all do too! :). I might have to change the description again right?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the final chapter! I thank you all for following, faving, and reviewing! Sorry it took a while I struggled a little bit because it was my first multi chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy! I'm a BETA reader now so if you need someone PM ME :).

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

* * *

Bulma Briefs slowly opened her eyes. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 12:00pm. She had slept off the entire morning. She turned around and looked to her right. The sayain prince lay peacefully next to her, one arm under his head, the other on his stomach. It turned out she was not the only one who decided to sleep in. The last couple of weeks had been emotionally draining. There was the birth of Trunks, the return of Vegeta, the arrival of the androids, the Cell Games, the death of Goku. It was all so exhausting to merely think about.

She didn't know how they got through it all and survived but she was grateful that they did.

It was like Goku always said, "When there's a will, there's a way." She couldn't believe Goku was really gone. He always put the lives of others before himself and ended up hurting the people who loved him most despite his good intentions. He had the opportunity to live again but he declined to protect the world, totally disregarding the impact it would have on his family.

Family…Bulma realized she had her own family to work on. She, Vegeta and Trunks were a family. She smiled at the thought. They weren't perfect, they still had a lot to figure out, but they were trying and that was good enough for her.

She didn't know how they got here, to the point where they would consider themselves an actual family, but she was happy that they did.

One night she was struggling while giving birth, the next night she was scared half to death by Vegeta. She could remember the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_The androids have arrived."_

_Bulma's heart stopped. She felt feat, fear unlike any fear that she ever felt before. This was bigger than her now. This time she had a son to take care of, he had to remain safe, that was the most important thing to her._

_Vegeta broke her train of thought,"You and the child will be safe." It was as if he had read her mind. His head was tilted towards the floor as if he was in deep thought. She looked at the baby in her arms and realized that he was no longer drinking the milk and was instead sound asleep. She laid him in his basinet next to the couch and turned off the television. Vegeta started to walk upstairs and she silently followed. As soon as they entered her room she gently closed the door behind her._

"_Are you okay?" She timidly asked. It was the first thing she said since his arrival. What she really wanted to do was run up to him and give him a hug and a kiss._

_He chuckled at her, "I tell you the androids have arrived and you want to know how I am feeling, woman, you are crazier that I thought!"_

"_You still didn't answer my question."_

"_I've ascended." He nonchalantly replied._

_She chuckled at his modesty. This was a goal he had been working to achieve for the past 2 years. The man was such an enigma at times. She didn't know how he ascended but she was relieved that he did. That meant they had a chance against the androids. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on his check and he embraced her into a hug. They stood there for about five minutes in complete silence._

_Bulma broke the silence."I gave birth to a healthy baby boy Vegeta and he is downstairs."_

"_Oh, I hadn't noticed, you almost died in the process too."_

"_But you saved me, I know you did." Bulma insisted._

"_I told you how dangerous it would be for you but you would not listen." Vegeta said as if he was chastising a child._

"_Well, I've decided I'm done, no more half sayain children are being pushed out of me."_

"_Does that mean you'll be having full blooded humans with someone else?" He joked._

"_No I'm done, I think our family is perfect."_

"_So we're a family now, huh?"_

"_Yep, I'm calling it that, do you have a problem?"_

_He used his hand to pick up her chin and looked her straight in her turquoise eyes. "It depends, will you listen to me from now on?"_

"_Yep, I am listening to you from now on." She said without hesitation._

"_Good, I want you and Trunks to stay in Capsule Corp until the androids are defeated. No showing up on the battlefield, nothing. If anyone needs your technological skills, they will come here for your help. You are not to leave the premises for any reason."_

_She wished she never said she would listen but she reluctantly agreed, it was for the best. Vegeta was showing her that he cared. He was ensuring the safety of their family. He let her go. Before he left he said, "I'll see you later." Her heart feared for his safety, she knew it would be a worrisome remainder of weeks._

* * *

When Vegeta returned last night they spent some time getting reacquainted with the individual paths of each other's body. They missed one another and relayed this the best way they knew how. It was rare for them to sleep in but she knew that they both deserved it. Trunks was with his grandmother. Bulma had no desire to get out of the bed; she instead cuddled up into the prince next to her and put her arm over the one on his stomach. She instantly fell back asleep.

Vegeta had been up the entire time. He put both his arms around her and held her tighter. He was feeling for Trunks ki making sure the brat wasn't giving Bunny a hard time. He felt so much pride in his son. In the end he knew he would not allow Bulma to have another half sayain child. So much had occurred over the past weeks and he felt like his life had been turned upside down. He didn't know what to do but he knew where he could go and whom he could be with. The blue haired woman remained loyal and compassionate. She never asked why he left, she didn't argue with him about staying in during the battle with the androids. She was truly an enigma. He didn't know how he had ended up here with this beautiful woman in his arms who was willing to do anything for him, a woman who was his true friend, a woman who accepted him for him, a woman who he cared for, who helped him create his own family, but he liked it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for following me in this! I really appreciate all of the reviews and support! Until next time...


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Happy New Years! So...I've decided to do a little epilogue, it's only right! Here's the drabble…

Disclaimer: It still aint mine!

* * *

The sun was rising but for once neither one of them got up. She figured she could stay in. He opted to go a day without training, something he recently started doing to spend more time with his family. They found themselves lying in their bed on their backs. Her head rested on his chest while his right hand twirled blue locks of hair. They were completely relaxed in the confines of each other. She thought it was pure bliss, he didn't think at all; he couldn't describe it even if he tried. This was all still so foreign to him, so unknown.

He silently counted in his head…5, 4, 3, 2,…

She looked up at him and quietly said, "I'm pregnant."

He knew it was coming again.

He was just waiting for her to tell him. It had been three long weeks since he felt an additional ki radiating from his wife. He figured it would only be a matter of time.

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had been holding it in for so long, she didn't even share the news with her mother. So many times she felt lost, the path before her unknown. It took her three long weeks to make a decision. She loved her husband and accepted him for all of his flaws. If the recent events that transpired didn't make that clear she didn't know what could. Years ago she made a promise that she would not have another sayain child but she now knew that she would be breaking that promise. The horror of Buu, dying and losing both Vegeta and her son had resulted in the conception of this child and she was not going to give up.

Vegeta looked down at his wife. He wouldn't mention the promise. She was stubborn and had already made up her mind, "It will be even more difficult, but I'll be here every step of the way."

He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

Her father always said, "Bulma, greatness is a road leading towards the unknown." Her past ten years with Vegeta had definitely shown her the truth of that statement.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for over 3, 000 views, even if you haven't dropped a review, I appreciate you! :)


End file.
